ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mizuki Academy Exam
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I sighed softly as I walked towards the top of the platform of the all too familiar training grounds which as a young lad, my team and I had shed blood, sweat and tears to get to the level we were at. It was always nice to recall upon all the old memories of having fun in the childhood. All the times I had upset the Kage by trying to get out of training and only agreeing to things with the promise of a great meal in the end. Smirking and holding the laughter to myself, I wondered about the children whom was to be coming here this day to preform the Academy Graduation Test. I had thought that I was coming to the training grounds early, that way I had time to relax and spend time by myself. The biggest reason was to indulge in the habit which everyone around myself despised. Reaching behind myself into the Shinobi pouch, I pulled out a small dark box which flipped open and pulled a cigarette out. Holding it to my lips and retrieving a zippo lighter, I flicked the wick which set it ablaze and lit the tabaccoo. Taking a deep inhalation of the smoke, I exhaled the cool, menthol smoke from my nostrils and sighed in relief. Moving my hands in front of my chest after putting the items all back away, I merely walked up the short path where I came upon the top of the platform and moved to one of the benches. With my hands before my, I entwined my fingers to form the Akimichi Hand Seal and began to work on the technique which I was relentlessly working for the past week or so. So far it was still quiet unsucessful, I had only been able to expand my chest somewhat, but not to the capacity I wanted. Taking another drag of my cigarette, it burnt almost a third of the way through with the breath that was much deeper since I was practicing the technique, and exhaled the smoke once more for my nostils.- Ugh... I’ll never get this down... –I told myself as I undid the seal to remove the cigarette and take a clean breath in.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai arrived at these grounds, a place where they would be doing the academy grad test for two shinobi. Well students were more like it, but soon they would be shinobi of their village destined probably to die in a battle sometime in the future. But if they were lucky they would continue to grow in rank and survive through battles. Her time spent coming here was relatively easy, what with the body flicker technique her and most of the other jounins knew. But even without it, she would arrive earlier than the designated 2 hours the trip would have taken the two students who were coming, she was a speedy girl, if her stamina could keep up with how fast her body would have wanted to move, she probably had the classic cheetah syndrome. Once here, she would check over herself, wearing the Yonshigakure vest with pride ontop of her other clothes. She had with her a kunai/senbon pouch and the Nuibari, a legendary weapon. She too had her normal black mask and to those who don't realize, the normal type of shinobi shoes. She wasn't a girl who had dozens of shoes in her closest, in fact her closest was relatively empty. Once here she would take out some weapons for the tests that were to come from a room down below the arena where they were stored. She set up some targets too, only then did she realize Nobu was there. "Say what they will about you. Nobu can be sneaky.." She comments, pushing agaisnt one of the targets made of hay and liking the feel. She went over and sat at the bench next to him, waiting. Guest_msCookiecrumbles: Mizuki was to take the graduation test today,the whole idea of it left a pit in her stomach full of nervousness. It wasn't anything she could avoid though,this was one obstacle she couldn't brush off. That morning she did everything she thought was necessary to prepare herself. She went to bed early after a nice healthy supper,getting lots of sleep to conserve energy. A light meal in the morning to energize her,but not enough to vomit from her anxiety. She warmed her mucles up and readied herself for the challenging journey she'd been preparing for. She wore her long purple hair back today,in the usual loose braid-intertwining down to her shins. Common shinobi shoes and pants,long sleeved shirt,sleeveless jacket over it,and of course the bandages tied around her forehead. All she was given for the first trial of the exam was a map and compass. Apparently part of the test was getting to the grounds itself. The only real unfortunate thing is that they had to run the entire way,and it was more than just a few kilometers. It would take a few hours just to get there,so she chose to maintain a steady yet somewhat slow pace. It may take her a bit longer to get her than most-as most of the students would run asfast as they could to get there and have no energy left to finish the exam-but she wanted to just the opposite and plan ahead,conserve much needed energy to have a good influence on the overseers. She took a few minutes to gather information about the agriculture of the path she was to take to get to the training grounds. Measuring the distance and attempting to calculate a few things in her head. After getting a good idea of things she folded it up and stuffed it into her jacket pocket,looking at the compass she would probably be clinging to half the journey. It might've been a bit childish of her,but she couldn't resist the temptation. Crouching down and beginning to write in the dirt at her feet,creating her own start line as if it was going to be a race. "This is the beginning of my journey." She smirked,looking forward as she stood straight. She then closed her eyes,takign a deep breath to calm her nerves. After easing into a bit of a relaxed energized state,she gazed forward confidently. "Alright,here I go. Are you watching father? I'm about to take the first step." She smiled,before dashing off along the path she'd preset in her mind,hoping to lead her to the training ground as easily as possible. Regulating her pace,feeling the pressure almost converge into excitement. Still,she managed to contain her self. It wasn't a straight forward,head-first path towards the training grounds. That would be too easy,and this wasn't just proving herself to others,challenging herself. Of course,even at this pace running on straight for a few hours would wear even the strongest shinobi. Even at her pace,she was weared down much too early before she'd arrived,but of course prevailed with determination. After about two hours and fourty-five minutes,Mizuki finally made it to the training grounds. Thank god she had the bandages around her forehead,else her face would be dripping with sweat. All she had to do now was make it up to the platform,but that seemed like the farthest distance ever,farther than her entire journey so far. She knew it wasn't that far,her exhaustion overexagerating of course. Still,she pushed herself above and beyond to reach her goals. Darting off and leaping up a few ledges. Firm feet landing in the middle of the platform. She looked up at the sky. "YEAH! That's right! Did you see that father?! I made it!" She gave a faint hysterical laugh,throwing her fists into the air in a celebratory gesture. Just before her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the ground. Laying on the ground in exhaustion,breath heavy and her physical energy drained. She was still awake but didn't even want to attempt moving nonetheless standing. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I had been sitting there for only a little while before I realized that another had made their way to the training grounds. I was somewhat startled as I saw the approach of Soudai, being pulled from the full amount of concentration that I had been placing on my own training of trying to expand my chest cavity. So startled that I had actually somewhat thrown myself backwards, may arms flailing wildly to my side as she had sat down next to me that I lost my balance upon the bench and fell backwards onto the hard surface of the platform. I had connected with a rather loud ‘THUD’ on whatever material that the platform was made of, what was even worse is that I had actually landed on Kabutowari, so my back was twisted and ached in an extremely uncomfortable manner. Feeling a flush of color take over my face from the rather embarassing situation I had put myself into, I tried to shake it all off as I picked myself up and brushed myself off.- Hey there Soudai... Didn’t even notice you here... –Chuckling softly towards myself, I wanted to quickly change the subject of myself falling and made another comment.- Thanks for helping out with the Exam. I wonder how much longer it will be till... –At that moment I heard the scream down below on the ground level or base of the structure. It sounded like my question that I was about to ask, and my way of possibly changing the subject was flushed down the toilet.- Ehem... Nevermind then. –Walking over to the edge of the structure, I rose a hand and waved.- ‘Eh there Kiddo! Welcome to Mashibashi Mountain Training Grounds! I hope your trip wasn’t too difficult to get here! Guest_msCookiecrumbles: She went to close her eyes,forgetting about the exam and just wanting to sleep off her exhaustion and recooperate. It was just then that she heard a fimiliar voice call out to her. It was the principal from the other day. She smiled lightly,forgetting a fraction of her exhaustion as she sat up. Wiping her forehead,it was soaked,gross. It made her recoil her hand,wiping it back off on her pants. She then stood up in a wobble,smiling slightly. Raising a hand and flailing it up at him. "Oh! Hey you!" She then leapt up to the platform,stumbling slightly but fixing her stance and stepping up to him. "The journey wasn't even the difficult part. My legs are so short,I feel I barely moved.." She compained,the fact that she had enough compacity to complain meant that she was perfectly fine. It was just then that she noticed,turning her head away from Nobu. Eyes adventuring over the landscape,beyond to the horizon. There was a sense of accomplishment and pride in her eyes,having treaching the whole journey on her own,by her own support. As her mind drifted off a little,her breathing slowly took its time to slow,and her body would beginning to relax from the strain. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I nodded my head in her direction, a smirk coming over my lips at the fact of her complaining about something other then the actually difficulty of the trip.- Well, you went quiet far. But none the less, congradulations on being able to find your way here, and making it here. That was the first part of your exam, actually the most physical part of course. Now we need to move onto some things that will be just an assortment of different things you have learned in the Academy. Now... Let’s see your ability to preform the Clone Technique. Guest_msCookiecrumbles: Her gaze turned,looking back up at the male as he grabbed her attention by continuing the conversation. She then smiled and nodded as he congradulated her. "Thank you very much." She smiled sweetly. Listening intently,smirking as he proved her assumption correct,it was part of the exam. She blinked as he proceeded to tell her this was going to be the next test: Clone Technique. She couldn't resist rolling her eyes infront of the jonin,she really disliked Ninjutsu. Even though it was the basis of being a shinobi. "Okay. Ram,snake,tiger." She muttered to herself,lifting her hads and began mimicking the handsigns,focusing her chakra on the jutsu. From her image gestured a doubleganger,only in appearance of course,as it was only a mirage. It was a bit transparent,but the overall image was pretty well-made. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai observed Nobu's and the new girl's test. Nobu had a sort of..unintentional attraction about him that made little girls draw to him, orginally it had been Riku, now a student of his.. Of course Nobu wasn't a pervert, a smoker, he eats a lot too, and somewhat of a attitude sometimes, but not a perv. She remembered though a time in the pass, around when they had first met, that he had touched her belly button which pissed her off, maybe then he was a perv.. The girl's clone technique was pretty good, in her opinion, she did it well, leaving a perfected clone after the jutsus. Of course throughout her academy it had been training these jutsus over and over again for this moment, they better be pretty good or all that would have been a waste and she would have probably been embarassed. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -My brown eyes fell upon the clone as it became to be and studied it carefully. It was performed well, she didn't seem to waste chakra in it's use, the only thing was that It seemed just a little more transparent then I liked. She was nothing more then an Academy student, and I did not expect perfection, in fact far from it. Nodding my head, I looked back over to Mizuki.- Good job, seems good enough for me. Go ahead and release it. The next part of your test will be to throw this... -I reached behind myself and into the Shinobi pouch which contained an assortment of tools and weapons. Pulling out a single kunai, I slipped my finger into the holed hilt and spun it around on my finger.- ...Kunai, at that dummy. -I pointed over to the straw dummy which was set up earlier for the exam. Stopping the kunai from spinning, I held my hand out to her with finger extended, the Kunai danggling from that finger for her to take and use.- Guest_msCookiecrumbles: Mizuki watched as the male studied her simple jutsu,smiling lightly as she read his body language. She could tell he was satisfied,understanding when he allowed her to release it. Gesturing a hand sign and the image distorted before fading into nothingness. Turning her attention back to the man to had continued talking,eventually offering her a kunai to throw at a dummy. This had obviously been a test for her accuracy. She smiled and nodded,reaching over and taking the handle. Pressing her thumb against the print of his finger,she could easily use the way the kunai was around his finger to break it. Of course,that wasn't the kind of person she was,nor her intentions,but the fact that the thought even passed through her mind made her scowled a displeased expression. One that Nobu probably wouldn't understand,moving her thumb and safely removing it from his finger. She then turned her body away from Nobu after giving a reassuring smile. Stepping away from him to get a comfortable amount of distance between them. She then looked at the dummy,eyes focusing intently on the target. Her eyes then seemed to wander off,calculating before returning to her target. Taking a deep breath and motioning her hand to throw,just as a bird suddenly fluttered up and away. Distracting her as her eyes completely moved away from the target to the bird as it frantically fluttered away. It was only then that she realized that the kunai wasn't in her hands. In a panic,she jumped,looking up from her hand and over to the target. She had completely missed the target,kunai injected in the head of the dummy. She screamed lightly in shock,blushing deeply in embarrassment. "Oh my god!! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Frowning and imediately pulling her hands over her face,ashamed of her failure. Why today of all days? NamikazeSoudai: Soudai laughed, both her and Nobu were fortunately that the kunai didn't end up coming for one of their heads instead, as far as they knew..They weren't dummies. "Well at least it's a killshot." She would say from her distance from them. Why was she here? Surely just Nobu could handle the lesson. But it was customary to have two jounins for such an event, one reason was because this location was far away from the protection of the village, a chance that enemy shinobis could appear out of nowhere might happen, but still unlikely. Soudai recovered from the outburst of laughter and looked to Nobu to declare the next step..or to try that one again. Nobu the teacher huh? Who knew it was a natural role for him, from the times when he was in the academy as a teacher, to teching genins as a sensei, to even now, given this lesson as well as guiding the other jounins through the whole process of being a teacher. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -My eyes watched the movements of the student quiet carefully, and was utterly confused as I witnessed her begin to lose focus off of the dummy and instead placed it on some other creature that fluttered about. I could feel a tinge of sweat slide down my temple, and a smile had cracked over part of my lips. It was more amusing that even through the distraction, she hit probably a more vital spot then what the target was drawn over. A kunai to the face was surely to make anyone’s day pretty poor. Shrugging my shoulders slightly, I shook my head, resisting from allowing a chuckle to break from my lips.- Tis fine, I’ll... Accept the hit. Just try not to... Be distracted any more, eh? –Shaking my head once more, I went ahead and moved onto the next test.- Now... Let us go ahead and test to see how well you can escape... –I was very vauge on what it was she was needing to escape, but it would be quiet obvious in the next few moment. Bringing my hands in front of me, I performed two hand seals. Dog > Boar. Sucking in a deep breath, I swallowed the air so that it may collect in my stomach before it came right back up in a rather loud belch. This was nothing more then a distraction while I attempted to force my chakra into her own network and begin the Genjutsu. It was nothing more then an occular illusion, meant to have her see things that really didn’t exist.- Cookie Downpour... –One of my most favored techniques to use on Academy students for their test, and also so very amusing. Had Mezuki been infected with my chakra and cast into the Genjutsu, the sky began to darken and clouds rolled over, casting an ominous shadow over the platform they were on. Everything else around would have seen rather normal, except after these clouds formed over and what one would of thought rain would begin to fall, instead round shaped tannish orbs with small dark brown dots littered through it fell. It was not rain... but instead... Chocolate chip cookies?- Guest_msCookiecrumbles: She whimpered under her breath as she heard the girl laughing at her. Normally someone as mentally weak as she was would have a break down from someone laughing at her like that. I really was no better than someone teasing or makign fun of her. At this point though she was used to it. Lifting her gaze and looking over at the girl,glaring at her slightly. Almost having a sort of killing intent,not directed at her,but it reminded her of the children of konoha that bullied her. Her gaze softened as she heard the male's voice turn away her attention from the girl. Nodding in embarrassment as he suggested not to get distracted. "Yessir,I'm sorry." She blinked and tilted her head as the man seemed to move on quickly. Raising a curious eyebrow as he explained,very vaguely. The distraction worked very well and she just crinkled her nose in slight disgust by the poor manners. "Excuse yo--" Her eyes then widened suddenly and she looked up at the sky. Squinting to see the things coming from the sky. "What is tha-?" She then jumped in a startle as cookies began plumetting towards the ground. Screaming in shock,instinctively pulling her arms above her head. It was finally then that reality and logic hit her. Oh,how childish. She thought to herself,a bit disappointed in herself that she let herself fall for such a low trick. Pulling off a handsign and closing her eyes. Whispering, "Release." Disrupting the flow of his intruding chakra and canceling the jutsu out. She then opened her eyes and looked at him,sticking out her tongue in a pout. "Pft! That was totally uncool! It's not supper yet! I don't get my dessert...!~" She whined,obviously just playfully bickering. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I couldn’t help but snicker as I witnessed her arms flee to the air as if trying to catch the cookies which plummeted from the sky. It never failed to amuse me about the entire layout of how the genjutsu worked and fooled some of the students. As she had come out of it and began to pout, it only increased the pleasure taken in the trickery I performed. Shaking my head, I held back an amused laughter but was obviously cast by the pitch of my voice.- I’m sorry, it’s the only Genjutsu I know. You can’t tell me that it was a fun Genjutsu none the less... But now, getting back to the final part of this exam... Are you ready?! –As I spoke, my arms moved over my shoulders to grasp the weapon which was strapped to my back. The legendary weapon Kabutowari, also known as Helm Splitter, able to break through any defense that is placed before it. In my left hand was the axe, and the right holding the hammer.- It’s now time for you to use the Body Replacement Technique... Quickly now! –With the release of my final words from my mouth, I bent my knee’s and only hoped that after I had said the technique, she would have began to form the hand seals. I timed it to where I gave her a few seconds to that she could get through them, but without a seconds notice, I leapt in her direction with the Hammer raised above my head. I attempted to come down and strike the hammer directly upon her skull with it’s full force. Had she not been able to avoid this attack, her skull would have been sent through her being and her small body crushed underneath the great weight of the hammer.- Guest_msCookiecrumbles: She pouted and placed both hands on her hips,grunting under her breath. "Yeah,whatever! It was still foul play!" Blinking as he moved on,letting serious return to her as she listened to his instructions. What was next? How much more of this was going to continue? She was a bit more comfortable at the moment,since her bickering showed this clearly. She then furrowed a brow,watchign his body language. What was he planning? Obviously being her level,she couldn't predict his moves in the least. It was only once he drew his weapons that her eyes widened. She heard his explanation,use the replacement technique. Easy as pie,yes? Wrong,Mizuki wasn't as stable as others,especially not ninjutsu. Mostly,it was fear that crumbled her inards as she watched him raise his weapons in preparation to attack. The fright in her eyes probably wasn't unexpected,but the degree and utter fear that trembled through her body may have not been so expected. She really was weak,fighting a dummy and preformign jutsu was one thing,but when it came to actual battle. When her own life was really on the line,she froze up and shattered like glass. Not to mention against a comrade or friend. In due time she would grow out of this,hopefully,but for now it was all too real. It was fear that made her hesitate,but it was that same fear that quickened her frantic hand signs. 'Ram,Boar,Ox,Dog ,Snake' Not having enoguh time to say it aloud as her fingers gestured. The moment the hammer came down on her body,it plumed smoke and the log shattered into bark shards. Stumbling back a few meters away from him,not catching her fotting and falling back onto her bottom. She imediately pulled her fingers around her throat,almost seeming to gag,until taking a deep inhalation. "Oh my god..! I forgot how to breathe!" She gasped out,giving a faint pant,relaxing as she reassured herself. Eyes forcibly closed shut and tightened the whole time,refusing to open them. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -As I had attempted the attack and grew closer to smashing my hammer into her skull, I witnessed all the appropriate hand seals to perform the technique abd she went into a cloud of smoke. I couldn't stop though, my attack was in full momentum and I sent the hammer into the log that she was replaced with. It instantly splinterd and exploded into a million peices, shards of wood flying out in every directions and actually getting a small stick lodged into his forearm. I winced slightly at the sting that the spinter placed into my skin, but shrugged it off as I picked myself up, brushed the debree and loose wood from my clothing and sheathing Kabutowari on my back. I moved to pluck the small shard of wood from out of my forearm as I looked over to Mizuki who was complaining about something else, not being able to breathe? I quirked a brow, somewhat uncertain of what she was talking about as I rose a voice.- Good job, kiddo. You've survived... I think...? -I appraoched her, offering a hand to help her up.- Congradulations, you've passed the Academy Exam. Guest_msCookiecrumbles: After remembering how to breath and regulating it again,she tried to calm herself by steadying her breathing. She then opened her eyes and lifted her gaze to looked up at the man who was approving of her actions and sheathing his weaponry. Eyes narrowing uncertainly at him as he began to approach her,avoiding eye-to-eye contact. In a sinister sort of way,she was happy to see he'd been stuck with a splinter. Eyes glancing up at the hand that was reached out to her. She imediately cowered,closing her eyes an cringed a defensive body language. Slapping away his hand and standing up in a stumble. Brushing off her pants and looking up at him. This time straight in the eyes,glaring at him. "You are freaking crazy! You know that?! I don't care what sort of exam you think you're overseeing! You're lucky I managed to get out of that situation! What would you have done if I was too slow?! There's no way you could've stopped that attack! You could've killed me! Does it please you to put your students' lives in danger?! Who the hell do you think you are?! There's not way in HELL I'd want someone like you as my sensei!" She yelled at him,truly angry. She completely ignored the fact that he passed her for her exam. that didn't matter to to right now,she would worry abotu that later. Before she was gentle and innocent,her teases were just as playful as the rest of her bubbly personality. She suddenly showed a different side of her,this mild rage might prove to be a strength at some point if she learned to control it. "You! You're-! Ugh!" She growled,obviously ticked off. It was just then that the new Genin stumbled. Her eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head and fell forward,unconcious.